In traditional, silicon-based solar cells, silicon functions both as a source of photoelectrons as well as providing the potential barrier that is needed to separate the charges and thus form a current. In dye-sensitized solar cells, a semiconductor is used for charge separation while photoelectrons are provided by a separate dye molecule. While various types of solar cells are known, a need remains for solar cells that exhibit improved efficiency and/or improved cost effectiveness.